Accidental Magic and Improbable Events
by tarturo
Summary: Harry, raised by a loving muggle family, is shot by a burglar, survives and meets a depressed homeless Draco with multiple broken bones in the hospital. They eventually end up together, and after some angst around the Hogwart's letters arrival get there to learn magic. Read on for some fun with a lesbian Hermione, plenty of fluff and some angst. Slash, AU, HPDM
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All content you can recognise is not mine

Note: In this story Hogwarts is a sixth form only school, so magical kids learn normal "muggle" stuff like Maths and English (or similar magical-culture influenced versions of those) till they're 16, then go to Hogwarts to learn magic for two years.

Chapter 1:

The Dursleys never wanted anything to do with the Potters, that's why when they found baby Harry Potter on their doorstep, they immediately left him at the local Orphanage with a short note saying: "That's Harry, please take care of him." Thankfully, the gifted child was adopted by a young middle class couple, Adrian and Lucy Whitfield. They were both lawyers and had a nice house in suburban London. They were a loving couple and raised Harry lovingly and happily.

It was a fine June evening at the Whitfield's. Harry Whitfield, 15, was studying in his room, the end of school was near, and he was looking forward to spending the summer with his friends. His parents were probably watching television or working on some case; they were both lawyers and often worked together. He then heard the front door open downstairs, and, after a slight delay, perked his head in surprise, all his family was at home, and no one else had the keys. All sorts of thoughts went through Harry's head, he was suddenly worried these were burglars, and feared for what they might do to his parents. Reacting just like a character from a really bad movie, he picked up the heaviest object in sight, in this case one of his old gymnastics trophies that was on a shelf, and slowly made his way downstairs, trying to make as little noise as possible. He crouched down and made his way towards the living room, from where footsteps could be heard. Readying himself, he opened the door, and finding himself in front of an unknown man dressed in black with an open bag in hand, Harry leapt and bashed the trophy as hard as he could on the man's head. And even though Harry was still small for his age and not all that strong, by some "miracle" he managed to completely knock out the presumed burglar, which promptly fell to the ground, unconscious. Harry, not stopping to realise what he had just accomplished, found his mom and dad in his line of sight. And, though bound to chairs with rope and having duct tape across their mouths rendering them speechless, they looked safe and unhurt. Still seeing a look of distress in his parents' eyes, he turned and saw there was a second man in black, who had his hands in a backpack putting something inside it or taking something out. Without giving the man the time to figure out what had just happened to his companion, Harry jumped on him to hit him on the head too, but only mid-jump did he notice the gun the man had just taken out of his backpack. Harry heard the gunshot, then the sickening sound of his trophy hitting the man's head, still with a force a 15 years old shouldn't have been able to gather, and finally a big pain in his lower stomach. Harry passed out as his head hit the floor.

A.N. : Just an idea I have had for a while, not originally written as a fanfic, but it blends well in the end, and there will still be magic and Hogwarts... Please tell me what you think about it!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry woke up slowly, feeling disorientated and only half awake. He remained in that state for a few minutes without even realising where he was, then fell right back into the depths of unconsciousness. When he properly woke up, he felt the way you feel after not moving for hours or sleeping for more than twelve hours, but with a lot more pain added to the mix. He opened his eyes only to see a white ceiling, which was clearly not his room. He tried to remember what had happened and suddenly memories rushed back and he was instantly worried about the wellbeing of his parents, forgetting he was even shot at. Therefore he tried to sit up to look around, only to be stopped by a strap preventing him from sitting up and a striking pain in his right hip. He then called out, asking if anyone was there, though with a very dry throat and a raspy voice.

"Hey, slept well? I'll call the nurse, she asked me to do that when you'd wake up." asked a foreign voice from what seemed to be across the presumably quite small hospital room. "Oh and I'm Draco by the way, I'd shake your hand but I'm at bed rest too." added Draco. Harry smiled in amusement: "It's fine, I'm Harry…" said Harry before being interrupted by the nurse coming in: "Draco? Did you call me? Oh our new roommate has woken up it seems! Here, let me help you to a more comfortable position." said the nurse in a very grandmotherly voice, removing the strap that was held across the hospital bed, arranging the bed so he was in a half sitting position and giving him some water to drink.

"Here, my name is Maria, I'm the nurse responsible for this ward, you can call me at all times by pressing the button on the wall behind you. You are at bed rest right now, so you are not allowed to move anything except for your arms and head, and you best not move otherwise I'll have to strap you again alright?" "Alright ma'am." replied Harry in a still dubious tone. "If you need to go to the toilet call me, and do not be embarrassed, your friend over there is in the same situation." She explained pointing Draco in the bed next to Harry, who only then took the time to turn his head and see something other than the ceiling and the nurse, finally being in a more upright position.

The room was small but cosy, there were two hospital beds next to each other, with a bedside cabinet in between, two chairs facing them, a television on the wall, and two doors on one side, leading presumably to the bathroom and the rest of the hospital. Harry took a good look at Draco, he was a blonde teen around his age with a very handsome face and stunning silver eyes, and thought to himself he was lucky to have a terribly cute roommate. Draco probably had a dozen casts on, the only things Harry could see were in fact his hand, face and beautiful long blonde hair. The other teen was looking at him just as curiously, noticing Harry's handsome face, brilliant green eyes and sexy black hair. At some point Harry started to feel embarrassed, and turned back to the nurse: "What … what happened to me? And could I see my parents? Oh and what day is it today?" finally asked Harry.

"One thing at a time Harry, your parents are currently giving their police depositions, and I think they'll come with the police to do get yours as soon as they're finished. It's Tuesday afternoon now, you've only been sleeping for a few hours, you arrived here with a gunshot wound and a broken pelvis last night, you've been operated, you now have an implant supporting your pelvis till it heals nicely, which is why you shouldn't move that part of your body at all. The gunshot didn't damage too much tissue thankfully and didn't touch any organs severely." replied gently Maria. "Oh, alright, how long will I have to stay like this?" asked Harry worriedly. "Generally pelvis fractures are caused by car accidents or big falls, and need two to three months to heal properly. Thankfully, the fracture is small here, so you'll only need to stay at bed rest for two weeks, and one more week in hospital to start rehabilitation, but then you'll be able to get a wheelchair, and then progressively go back to walking normally, you shouldn't have any permanent damage except for the scars. I'll leave you be now for a while, your parents should arrive within the hour" she said smiling before checking both were well and didn't need anything else and going back to the nurses' station.

"Gunshot wound! How did that happen?" asked Draco excitedly, before realising the question might dwell on a sensitive topic and adding "If you want to share that is, you don't have to." "Nah it's alright, actually I'm not totally sure how it happened…" Harry said before proceeding to tell Draco what he remembered of the incident. " And you expect me to believe you knocked out two fully grown men on your own?" said Draco, equally impressed and sceptical. "Well I don't know, I know the first one was unconscious, I don't even know what happened to the second one, only he shot me and I fell…" replied Harry worried about what'd he'd done and wondering if it was one of his perks manifesting again. "Oh yes of course, sorry, I didn't mean to accuse you of lying… Good job, whatever you did, it worked!" said Draco trying to keep the mood happy.

"Don't worry about it, and thanks." replied Harry with a dry laugh "And what happened to you?" asked Harry innocently to change the subject. Draco's face then changed completely, from happy and conversational, to obviously sad and conflicted, taking his eyes away from Harry and to his own lap, and a clouded look on his face. Harry got the clue: "Sorry, it's alright, you don't have to tell me." pleaded Harry, not wanting to get on Draco's bad side if they were to share a room for a while. "No, it's not your fault, you have every right to ask, I'm the one sorry, it's just that … not now please …" explained Draco, composing himself and putting his emotions aside. "No problem, as you wish." said Harry smiling, understanding it was a personal subject and mentally taking note to avoid anything to do with Draco's recent past for the moment.

Soon another nurse came to get Draco to his appointment with the psychiatrist, which Draco looked like he was ashamed of having mentioned in front of Harry, but this last one refrained from commenting in any way, seeing how Draco had reacted before, and just saluted the blonde before he left, pushed along on his bed.

Harry was left to himself and started wondering about what his life would be for the next month or so, he was sort of happy he didn't have to go to school, though he knew he'd have to do some schoolwork sooner or later, but he sure wasn't enjoying the pain, that was still there constantly in the background even if he was under painkillers for the moment. He was happy to have a roommate though, and of an age close to his at that, at least he'd have someone to talk to, as his parents would have to go to work and wouldn't be able to stay all the time. And he sure couldn't say he wasn't glad Draco was extremely good-looking. He had known he was gay for quite a few years now, and had accepted it soon after he realised it. He wasn't out to anyone, but felt the need to come out soon, and though he rationally knew his parents and friends wouldn't mind, he was still terrified at the prospect of having to tell them. No, that wouldn't happen anytime soon!

After a few minutes his parents arrived, his mom crushing him in a hug as soon as she found his room, Harry having to remind her of his not being able to move too much. With Adrian and Lucy arrived two police officers and a doctor, which turned out to be the one who operated Harry the night before. The doctor explained Harry's state to him and his parents more clearly, stating that he might keep a limp and need a cane for a few months but should recover nicely within the year. The Whitfields explained Harry that he did indeed knock out the two burglars, and after he was shot his parents managed to free themselves and call the police and ambulance, and the only harmed was Harry, as his parents were fine, just a little manhandled, and the criminals only had a bad bruise and were now arrested. One of the police officers then took out a laptop and took Harry's deposition, before leaving with the other officer and the doctor. Harry's parents stayed for a while with him, comforting him some. Draco came back as dinner arrived, met Harry's parents who, warned beforehand by Harry, didn't ask the blonde anything about his injuries. The Whitfields stayed while the teens ate, then had to leave as visiting hours were over.

Then teens got ready for sleep with Maria's help, and Harry started trying to get to know his roommate without provoking the same reaction as earlier: "Draco, how old are you?" asked Harry carefully. Draco got a pained look on his face but said "No it's alright, I can do this, I just turned 16 actually, you?" "I'm 15, but I'll turn 16 soon too, end of July actually… Are you from here? Or London in general?" "No, not really no, I'm more from the countryside." replied Draco vaguely, this time not pained but unable to explain. "Oh alright, sounds nice, I'm from here, always lived in the suburbs." Said Harry accepting Draco's vagueness but clearly feeling defeated in his battle to try to get to know the blonde. Draco understood Harry was trying to get to know him, and knew he wasn't helping the other teen by being vague and not replying. As he wanted to get to know Harry too, he took the initiative and started talking: "My family originally comes from France you know, it used to be a noble and well known family." "Oh really? Sounds cool, I don't think my family is noble at all." replied Harry interested, and happy Draco introduced a subject that was safe for now. "Yes in fact we still have some properties there, and an old manor that has a lot of my ancestors' portraits on all of the corridor's walls, in fact it feels so creepy when you walk to the bathroom at night, like they're all watching you." Harry laughed in response "I can imagine! Sounds nice though, knowing how they looked and everything…"

The two boys continued chatting the night away, telling each other stories of their childhoods till very late, when they both went to sleep, Draco feeling lighter and happier for the first time in weeks, and Harry happy at the prospect of having such nice company.


End file.
